A search of the art produced U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,648,411; 2,551,195 and 2,709,870 which discloses a puppet having arms which are operated by the same hand that moves the head. This is entirely different from the present puppet which requires both hands to be employed to move the mouth and the arms to produce the puppet operation.